Class of the Titans: Continuation
by devils.peace
Summary: 7 is no longer enough. The heroes must find another, to once again defeat Cronus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans. However I do own characters I have created eg. Rose-Anthea Sanchez**

**Chapter 1**

Six of the young heroes were all sitting in the lobby in the school. They were all very anxious to see what the God's had to say about Theresa's breakdown. It was easy to tell everyone was on edge. Odie was tapping his knee obsessively, Neil was looking at himself of course but he was fidgeting unnecessarily, Herry was munching on a bag of chips too quickly, Archie and Atlanta were just sitting quietly which is very surprising, you would've thought they'd be competing about something. Jay was a completely different matter he was just sitting there with his head in his hands staring at the floor. He had been like that for over 20 minutes.

After about 10 more minutes of awkward silence the doors opened and Hera and the other God's walked out with Theresa trailing behind, she looked very sad, she just stared at her shoes. Before Hera could say a thing Jay jumped up and said,

"It's my fault, I've been pushing everyone too hard, don't punish Theresa, punish me."

"Don't worry about it Jay," Theresa said with a small smile.

"No, I don't want you to get into trouble for no reason, it's my fault." Jay said stubbornly

"Jay," Hera said only to be cut off again by Jay.

"No it's my fault, I..."

"JAY" Hera yelled, "Theresa is in no trouble, but there is something you should all know."

Everyone else stood up and was listening intently even Neil stopped admiring himself to listen.

"The prophesy has been broken, you-," She quickly corrected herself, "Theresa defeated Cronus."

"WHAT?" Jay yelled, "That's impossible, Cronus is still out there."

"Yes, but he has been defeated. The prophesy did not state exactly how you would defeat him only that you would." Hera stated matter-of-factly.

"But... but," Jay stuttered trying to find something to say.

"I don't know what you're all going on about," Neil said, "We defeated him, no more fighting, no more broken nails etc, etc." Everyone just ignored Neil's comment and began arguing again.

"I don't care whether we defeated him or not, I am not going to rest until Cronus is back in Tartarus where he belongs." Jay said strongly. He looked over at Theresa her green eyes were burning with agreement. He gathered that to mean that she was in. To make that concrete she nodded slightly and smiled.

"I'm with Jay." Herry said. "Now that I know he's out there I can't just let him get away with it."

"I'm in." Atlanta said confidently.

"Me too," Archie said.

"Same here," said Odie.

Everyone then turned to Neil

He said, "Well ok I guess I can keep doing all the fighting stuff. I mean you guys need me, what would you do without Lucky?"

Jay turned back to Hera and asked, "So, what do we do now?"

"You go see the Oracle of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The seven heroes strolled up to the Oracle at his usual spot at a magazine stand. He looked up when they were in hearing distance and said,

"I was expecting you."

"That's encouraging for an Oracle." Archie said. Atlanta elbowed him in the ribs with made him wince and stop talking.

"Hera sent us. We have fulfilled the prophesy and we need to know where to go from here," Jay said.

The Oracle got straight to business. He pulled his glasses off revealing his blue eyes, and said,

"Seven is no longer enough to defeat Cronus. He has become more powerful and wise. You must be eight to defeat him now."

"So we need another team member?" Neil asked, "You could've told us this before, this would've been very useful information."

"Do you know his name?" Jay asked.

The Oracle replied, "Not a him a her. Her name is Rose-Anthea Sanchez."

"Oh yeah another girl in the team." Theresa exclaimed giving Atlanta a high five.

"Ok then thanks for your help Oracle. Bye" Jay said and led the team away.

When the team got back to the school they told Hera and the other God's the whole story. Meanwhile Odie had been looking through school archives for a Rose-Anthea Sanchez. With no luck the team walked back to the dorm and went to bed for the night. However Odie stayed up a little longer, still looking for Rose-Anthea.

In the morning Jay was the first up. He walked down the stairs groggily and was surprised to find Odie sprawled across the couch. _Poor guy must've stayed up all night. _ He thought. As if Odie had heard him he groaned and rolled over eventually ending up on the floor with Jay laughing at him.

"Morning Odie," Jay said, "Have a good sleep?"

"Surprisingly yes and..." Odie replied tapping away at his laptop, "I found Rose-Anthea in the New Olympia High archives."

Immediately interested, Jay excitedly said, "Oh, great, well done buddy."

"Take a look," Odie said, turning the laptop so Jay could see. When Jay caught sight of her, his eyes widened in shock.

"She's only like 10 years old or something," Jay exclaimed.

"Thirteen actually, and she is in the track team so we will be able to talk to her at 4.00pm today." Odie said.

"Training on the weekend harsh," Jay exclaimed, "I'll give the others one more hour of sleep then I'm waking them up to get ready."

Half an hour later everyone was up and filled in except for Archie. No-one except Atlanta was game enough to wake him up and face his wrath. So another half an hour later Archie was up. When he was getting filled in his jaw dropped to the floor when he saw her picture.

"I know her," He said.

"Really?" Jay said, "That will make it a lot easier to talk to her without it being weird."

Archie just smiled weakly, Atlanta noticed this and vowed to figure out what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At 12.00 the team went out to have some lunch. They made a very bad decision and went to a buffet lunch. Three and a half hours later Herry was finished and everyone could leave to go find Rose-Anthea.

Jay was the first to walk into the New Olympia High stadium he was blown away with the skills of some of the students. One that particularly caught his eye was a young girl running the 100m course. _She's quick, _He thought. _Not as quick as Atlanta, but still. _Next to walk in was Odie. He quickly scanned the stadium and found who he was looking for. He pointed to the girl that Jay had been admiring and said,

"That's her. Wow she's quick."

"Yeah," Archie said weakly.

"Excuse me," Atlanta said obviously annoyed by both Odie and Archie's comments.

Archie and Odie then began to fall over themselves apologising to Atlanta. Theresa and Herry smiled at this. Herry said,

"Woah Archie. I didn't think you were scared of anything!"

"Except water of course," Theresa joked, "Well we have another to add to the list, Atlanta." She said writing in the air Atlanta's name.

"Guys," Jay interrupted, "Get over here. Archie, you go over to her and get her to come over here so we can talk."

"Aye-aye captain," Archie said pulling his hand up to his forehead, "Right away captain." When Jay gave him a dirty look he quickly shuffled away towards Rose-Anthea.

"Add Jay to that list Theresa," Herry said, laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Six of the heroes looked on as Archie walked up to Rose-Anthea. Archie said something which earned a frown from Rose-Anthea. She glanced up to look at the group of heroes looking expectantly at her. She shrugged and began to walk over, with Archie in tow. When the two had finished the slow walk over, Archie said,

"Guys this is Rose-Anthea." Everyone quickly introduced themselves and Jay turned on leader-mode.

"Rose-Anthea, we are in great need of your help. If you could come with us it would be greatly appreciated." He said

"Umm, well I really need to finish training first," she said glancing over her shoulder at the scary looking coach that was glaring at her with his hands on his hips.

"Yes, yes, of course. When does your training finish?" Jay asked.

"In one hour. I will meet you guys over there," She said pointing at the corner of the field closest to the entry to the school.

"Ok then, cool, we'll be there," Jay said with a warm, friendly smile. The 7 heroes began to walk away when Rose-Anthea called out to them, with a warm smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you guys!"

One hour later Rose-Anthea arrived at the corner she had pointed out, only to find that the team was not there. But they had left a note taped to the fence pole. It read:

**Sorry, something came up. We'll meet you at the janitor's closet. See you there. **

**Jay, Theresa, Archie, Atlanta, Odie, Herry and Neil.**

_What a weird place to meet, _Rose-Anthea thought, _I mean a Janitor's closet, come on!_ She decided to go check it out, even though she thought they were just messing with her. _Though the one that was like their leader sounded pretty serious._ She thought on her way to the Janitor's closet. Before long she was standing before the closet. She stood there for about 5 minutes before getting impatient and frustrated.

Meanwhile the 7 heroes had been fighting off Cronus and his giants. They were trying to wreak havoc in a small country town. After 10 minutes of fighting and defending. Cronus got bored and left through a portal taking all of the giants with him. As soon as he was out of sight Odie glanced at his watch and took a double-take. It was half an hour after they were meant to meet Rose-Anthea!

"Jay, we gotta get to the closet," Odie yelled at Jay, "She's been waiting for half an hour, if she's still there."

The 7 heroes ran off to Herry's truck to go find Rose-Anthea once again.

After 20 minutes of sitting on the floor next to the closet, Rose-Anthea got fed up of waiting she got up to leave, when she saw a square piece of gold coloured metal attached to the wall. In the centre was a circular indentation. When she saw this she began to rummage through her sport's bag looking for a small pendant she had found earlier. She found it down the bottom. She reached out and pushed it into the circle in the wall, as soon as it was securely in the wall a hand began to turn. When it did a full circle the door clicked open. Rose-Anthea opened the door slowly and crept in. Only to be welcomed by darkness, she groped around trying to find a light or a torch or something. When she found a string hanging from the ceiling she gathered this was a light and pulled on it. The door slammed closed and one of the walls turned blue. _Cool, _she thought.

"Ok guys, you can come out now. Real funny joke." Rose-Anthea said. But when there was no answer she looked around in confusion, she had been sure it was those 7 people she had met today playing a joke on her. Deciding they weren't coming out she decided to see what this blue stuff was. She stuck her hand out only to find that it went straight through the wall. Letting her curiosity take over Rose-Anthea stepped through and into the Hall of the God's.


End file.
